The present invention relates in general to headset porting and more particularly concerns headsets with linearized pressure equalization ports characterized by an acoustic impedance with a very low resistive component.
For background reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,644,581, 5,181,252, and 6,831,984, incorporated herein by reference, including their file histories.